Fire Away
by Blaze of Sol
Summary: Blaze the Cat was enjoying a well-needed day off from being the princess of Sol when a portal appears. She doesn't expect to be transported to an old friend...
1. Disturbance

It was a normal day for the Sol princess. Well, perhaps "normal" would be stretching it. Royal affairs were not usually what one would call normal.

Blaze was just glad she was able to spend some time away from it all. She had just arrived at her private resort, the one she went to when she was able to take time off from battling Eggman Nega and dealing with her kingdom. She opened the door and stretched.

Yawning slightly, she closed the door behind her and looked around. It was early in the morning, and she still hadn't had the amount of sleep she would have liked to. Her tail flicked slowly as the rising sun reflected on her half-lidded eyes.

Taking her heels off and throwing them lazily to the ground, she plopped down in one of the resort's soft beds. She smiled slightly and dug her head into the cool pillow, breathing in it's freshly-washed scent.

She was almost asleep when a loud bang shook the place.

The princess' eyes shot open, before narrowing.

"Why can't Nega just leave me alone for once in his life?" she grumbled, slipping on her heels once again before quickly walking out of the room and slamming open the door rather violently.

"What is...it?"

There was nothing there. No fat old man taunting her like usual.

She looked around warily, looking for some sign of what could have caused the sound.

Nothing but waves. It was like nothing had ever happened.

Huffing in annoyance, Blaze turned towards the door. 'Probably my imagination. I _really_ need to take this time away.' she mused.

The purple feline was almost back into bed when there was another bang, this time louder than before. She sighed and sprinted back out of the door, opening it again just in time to see something bright flash to her left. Her pupils dilated slightly as she faced it. Rushing towards the area, it seemed like nothing was amiss at first glance. But a quick glance at the sky proved her wrong.

It looked like some kind of...portal.

So much for relaxing.

Blaze ran her fingers through her fur stressfully before leaping into the portal.

Bright white consumed the world around her.

* * *

 ** _/A.N.: These chapters will be significantly longer in the future. I'm open to suggestions, as this is my first fanfic. Thank you for reading!/_**


	2. Found

Blaze grunted as she hit the ground, her eyes still trying to adjust from the bright light of the portal. She rubbed her eyes before blinking, and finally opening them.

She wasn't quite sure where she was at first, but boy, that building looked familiar…

The lilac colored feline gasped. Was this...was this _Sonic's_ dimension!?

It looked mostly the same as the last time she had been there, but of course, she hadn't really had much time for sightseeing then.

Blaze's tail flicked nervously. Nobody knew where she had gone back in the Sol dimension. Hopefully, she could get back before anything bad happened.

Her best bet was to find Sonic and his friends.

It had been around a year since they had last seen each other. It was unfortunate that in order to see him she had to travel to another dimension. He was a great friend and had helped her open up more than she would ever admit.

Now she just had to find him.

* * *

The street was bustling with people. Blaze walked down the sidewalk, weaving through the masses and ignoring the occasional stare she got.

She was just happy that nobody tried to speak with her.

Blaze rounded a corner and sat down on a bench, watching the people walk by, going about their lives and chattering loudly.

She put her head in her hands stressfully. How in the world was she supposed to find him?

'Usually, Sonic would be out running at this time a day,' She thought to herself. 'Perhaps he's out-'

Blaze's thoughts were interrupted almost immediately by the guy himself. A blue blur dashed across her field of vision.

Blaze blinked before quickly standing up.

"Sonic!"

She sprinted after him, surprising many of the people around her with her speed.

Though she wasn't quite as fast as Sonic when he was running at full sprint, she was fast enough to catch up to him today.

The purple cat trailed after him, weaving between pedestrians and making sharp turns to avoid crashing into buildings.

She ran up beside him. "Sonic!" she called again.

Said hedgehog finally noticed her.

"Hey, Blaze!" he called, waving to her before looking back at the street ahead of him.

Sonic did a double-take.

"Wait... _Blaze?_ "

Sonic skidded to a stop, and the Sol Princess nearly crashed right into a building.

The azure hedgehog blinked as Blaze recovered, thoughts as to why she might be in his dimension.

Sonic looked at her curiously. "Blaze...is something wrong? Why are you here?"

The cat looked at him. "We...we need to discuss some things, Sonic."


End file.
